


Только начало

by philip_rausch



Category: The Firm (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7713160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philip_rausch/pseuds/philip_rausch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Митч наклоняется к Джои, глядя в его смеющиеся глаза. Зарвавшийся, наглый... Когда-нибудь его постигнет судьба отца. Когда-нибудь он попадётся, когда-нибудь и его настигнет правосудие. Наверняка.<br/>Эта мысль немного ободряет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Только начало

**Author's Note:**

> Старенькая зарисовка, написанная под впечатлением от последних серий.  
> Я всё ещё страдаю, что его так и не сняли до конца, оборвав на самом интересном моменте.

Беспринципный, безжалостный, своенравный мальчишка. Привык всегда получать своё. Любыми способами, любыми средствами.  
Митч мог бы сказать, что ненавидит его. В некотором роде... да чёрт бы его побрал, Митч ненавидит этого заносчивого засранца. Особенно когда он вламывается в офис, по-хозяйски открывая дверь. Самозванный король Мира, унаследовавший от папочки власть и влияние, но так и не выросший. Маленький амбициозный и не обременённый моральными принципами говнюк, распоряжающийся судьбами и жизнями людей, как будто это картонные фигурки на игровом поле под названием "Семья Моролто". Какие-то — лишние, какие-то он придерживает, какие-то нужны ему лишь временно.  
Присутствие Джои одним фактом раздражает, злит, сбивает с толку. Особенно — теперь. Моролто-младший — самый последний на этой планете человек, которого Митч хотел бы видеть рядом.  
Но главная проблема в том, что Митч не может выставить его. Правила устанавливает Джои. Им подчиняются, либо заканчивают, как Антонио. Или как русский. Или как многие.  
Рэй вскакивает на ноги и, скрестив руки на груди, готовится высказать ему что-то, но Моролто успевает первым. Расплывается в своей наглой улыбочке и произносит тихо:  
— Рэй, не стоит утруждать себя придумыванием каких-то якобы очень метких метафор. Здравствуй, Митч.  
За его спиной свита из двух мрачных равнодушных телохранителей. Эти действительно как декоративные манекены. За одной маленькой разницей: манекен не прострелит тебе голову или иную часть тела по одному лишь кивку малолетнего мудака.  
Митч молчит. Это тот редкий случай, когда он не может и не хочет говорить.  
— Свалил бы ты отсюда, — шипит Рэй. — Между прочим, из-за тебя...  
— Эбби?  
Джои выгибает бровь, и Митч мечтает свернуть ему шею, стереть с него эту самодовольную ухмылку навсегда. Но одно движение — и он окажется на полу в луже собственной крови. И может, это было бы лучшим исходом, но Рэй последует вслед за ним. Наверняка.  
— Что ты сделал, чёртов маленький ублюдок?  
Моролто улыбается.  
Митч ненавидит эту улыбку.  
— А Митч тебе не рассказал?  
Наигранное удивление. Самодовольство. И недоумение Рэя — Митч не видит этого, не сводя глаз с Джои, но чувствует, как Рэй смотрит на него.  
— Рэй, выйди, пожалуйста.  
Он не шевелится, всё переводя взгляд с Митча на Джои.  
— Митч, что ты мне не рассказал?  
Строгий тон старшего брата. Он умеет его включать. Но не сейчас.  
— Рэй! Пожалуйста, оставь нас наедине! — громко повторяет Митч.  
Несколько секунд Рэй всё ещё стоит посреди комнаты, но затем выходит, зло сверкнув глазами на Джои.  
— Я сказал "наедине".  
Охранники переглядываются, а Джои только усмехается.  
— Всё в порядке. Ждите снаружи.  
Телохранители тут же испаряются, бесшумно, в отличие от Рэя, прикрыв за собой дверь.  
Теперь только они двое. Впервые с того вечера.  
Джои садится в кресло, закидывает ногу на ногу и пристально смотрит на Митча, словно это он зачем-то явился к Моролто в офис.  
— Значит, Рэй не в курсе?  
Митч ненавидит его, впервые в жизни мечтая вцепиться в горло человеку.  
— Что тебе ещё нужно? Мы закончили. Ты обещал оставить мою семью... то, что от неё осталось, в покое! Так проваливай к чёрту! Твой Патрик свободен, иди к нему!  
Джои улыбается. Качает головой.  
— Митч... Не злись. Я просто хотел извиниться за то, что Эбби не оценила мой прощальный подарок тебе. Я не виноват, что она так рано вернулась.  
— Твои псы могли бы предупредить. Или скажешь, что они не контролировали половину улицы?  
Снова улыбка, от которой внутри всё закипает.  
— Я велел им не беспокоить меня.  
— Может, ты специально хотел этого, а?  
Митч наклоняется к Джои, глядя в его смеющиеся глаза. Зарвавшийся, наглый... Когда-нибудь его постигнет судьба отца. Когда-нибудь он попадётся, когда-нибудь и его настигнет правосудие. Наверняка.  
Эта мысль немного ободряет.  
— Может быть... — он откровенно смеётся, издевается.  
— Сукин сын.  
В ответ только улыбка, и Митч кусает губы, вспоминая ошеломлённый взгляд Эбби, застывшей в дверях спальни и такую же наглую ухмылку Джои Моролто Младшего, распростёртого на его постели. Стоило понять всё тогда. Да будь он проклят, Митч тогда всё и понял! А нужно было раньше. Где была хвалёная интуиция и чутьё Митча МакДира, когда Джои Моролто младший вошёл в его дом тем вечером? Где оно было ещё раньше?  
Злиться стоит не на него, а на себя. Можно было просчитать всё, понять, чего этот гадёныш добивается. В общем-то Митч и понял. И с самого начала знал, чего. Только упорно не желал в это верить.  
— Знаешь, что мне нравится в тебе больше всего, Митч МакДир? — подавшись вперёд, навстречу Митчу, произносит Джои. — Глаза. Твои лазурные глаза, которые выдают о тебе всё. Ты молчишь, думаешь, что можешь скрыть что-то от меня. Но я вижу, что ты в смятении, что ты растерян и напуган. Ты не понимаешь, что происходит. Твоя жизнь не зависит от тебя, ничто не зависит от тебя, и ты злишься.  
— Джои!  
— Твои чувства не зависят от тебя, да, Митч?  
Ещё секунду он смотрит нагло и вызывающе, а потом в его глазах что-то меняется, как будто пошла какая-то непонятная химическая реакция. Митч не понимает, что изменилось, но теперь это совершенно иные чувства. Не провокация.  
— Ненавижу тебя.  
Митч сам в это не верит, как не верит и Джои.  
— Я тоже тебя ненавижу, Митч МакДир, — тон его вдруг серьёзный, почему-то усталый. — Но ты прав. Ты выиграл дело, наши семьи квиты, — Джои поднимается, но продолжает держать взгляд Митча, так что ему тоже приходится встать, чтобы не глядеть снизу вверх на этого мерзавца. — И извини за Эбби. Можешь не верить, но я действительно не хотел этого.  
Митч хочет не верить, так проще. Но почему-то верит.  
Развернувшись, Джои идёт к двери.  
— Значит, всё закончилось? — осведомляется Митч, просто уточняет.  
Но ответ Джои сбивает с толку. Не пугает, потому что это не угроза. По крайней мере, не звучит как таковая. Очередная попытка ввести в смятение, в очередной раз мастерски ему удавшаяся.  
— Нет, Митч. Всё только начинается, — снова усмехается Джои с дьявольским блеском в глазах и закрывает за собой дверь.  
И Митч знает, что он имеет в виду. Новая история клана Моролто, совершенно иная система, которую строит Джои вместе со своим другом Патриком, из-за которого погибло не меньше десятка людей. Новая жизнь семьи МакДиров, очередная новая их жизнь. И всей своей душой Митч желает, чтобы никогда больше в этой жизни не звучало имя Джои Моролто. После всего, что произошло, он заслуживает наконец-то забыть этого самоуверенного сукина сына со всем хаосом, что он принёс с собой.  
Хлопок двери. И голос Рэя.  
— Что ему было нужно?  
— Он извинился за Эбби. Вышло недоразумение.  
— Может, всё-таки расскажешь?  
— Нет, Рэй. Не стоит.  
Рэй не спорит. Просто обнимает Митча за опущенные плечи и ведёт к выходу.  
— Тогда едем домой, братец. Выпьем за окончание этого дела.  
Митч только беззвучно вздыхает, всем естеством ощущая чудовищную усталость.  
"Это не конец, Рэй. Это только самое начало."


End file.
